symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
God Emperors Vercingetorix
God Emperors Vercingetorix is the God Emperor worshipped by a fringe faction of machochistic Xeno who love being tortured and experimented on by him. He was the first normal human to be granted the title of God Emperor. The Xeno who worshipped him often called him Papa Ver and later they become the Astra Millitarum, meatshield who die for all the God Emperors in the battlefield to repent for the sin of being a Xeno. History Vercingetorix is a person born during the ascension of Serizawa Ginrai into the throne of God Emperors Of Mankind and has spent his childhood idolize him, wishing to one day become a God Emperors and a great hero. One day his geniuses has caught the eye of Ginrai and he become Ver The Sigliite . He has serve the God Emperors Of Mankind for a long time, his greatest contribution to the Imperium was Hate The Foul Xeno, a book that state why Humanity while not the most supreme race in the Omniverse, is amongst the greatest because they're rule by the holy God Emperors Ginrai. And that it was humanity destiny to re-unite with all the other race who are created by a God Emperors and forge an alliance of unity, prosperity and greatness, while all other race whom are not fortunate enough to be created by a God Emperors or ruled / tolerated by one are scum and should be condemn as Xeno Scum. And in order to profess your love to the God Emperors Ginrai, humanity must hate and enslave all Xeno Scum. torture them for eternity so their suffering will become the greatest tribute to God Emperors Ginrai and all the other God Emperors that exist. As the book was peer-reviewed by Ginrai, he find it delightful as it illustrated what he felt about the importance of humanity and his desire to forge an unbreakable, unstoppable alliance, and his feeling for the race he deemed "inferior trash" quite well. So he give it a 11/10 and shipped it into the entire Imperium, making a law that state the book should be mandatory and all education system. His book instantly become a best seller and has cause human to believe in their own superiority and ironically the idea that they're all equally superior to the XENO SCUM and the HERETIC who defend them. And that race whom they once considered monster such as Fangire or Orpnoch are now their friendly, cuddly cousin who they should befriended and not hurt, as their leader elso held the title God Emperors just like their holy emperors, thus they should be worshipped as well. During the formation of Illuminati, the alliance of God Emperors, formed by the God Emperors of Mankind, God Emperors Of Fangire, God Emperors Of Orpnoch and the God Emperors Of Mars, Ver The Sigillite has been changed into Ver The Hero, because of his book that has gave rise to the alliance and made Ginrai plan of "The Great Crusade" possible. During the Great Crusade, Ver has contribute his scientific talent to the Illuminati and responsible for many leap in the field of genetic modification. Ver has seen the alliance expend into eventually included all the other God Emperors in the Omniverse. And was granted a seat in their council, being the first and only human that can speak to them as equal and more importantly an old friend. After the Great Crusade, Serizawa Ginrai has granted Ver the title of God Emperors and personally grant him a book from "The Vault Of Wuxia" dubbed "Daojing" of "The Bibble Of Dao" and gave him the task of studying it. After studying the Daojing, Ver has ascended into God Emperorhood and became God Emperors Ver. A personal friend who has contributed greatly to Ginrai effort. And without him, Ginrai dream of conquering the Omniverse along with other God Emperors as friend and enslave all being he felt was "inferior" to him (XENO SCUM) to serve his Illuminati and to a lesser extend Humanity a reality. However, Ginrai found his life lacking and it was Kyoten, the God Emperors Of Mars who give him the idea of Project Primarch. A batch of 20 children with Ginrai very own DNA to serve as his children. Ginrai immediately applaud the idea and tell Vers and Kyoten to work on a Prototype. Sadly, however the Prototype named Vivio become sympathetic to the Xeno. Resenting her father for enslaving 99,9999999999999% of the Omniverse out of nothing but pride wrong, and found his idea of the Illuminati disgusting. During a campaign against the Sailor Senshi and their heretical empire, The Silver Millenium who was advocate for the right of all sentient being to live in harmony, a direct insult the the idea of Illuminati who believe that only them, are supreme and great enough to enjoy that priviledge and all XENO SCUM should suffer for their amusement. Where all the God Emperors has been busy fighting against Silver Millenium inside a dimension they created themselves called The Warp. Vivio finally put her plan into motion and rebelled against Humanity, however she failed due to the awakening of 20 Primarch. As the primarch, while still in their baby form overwhelm her and proceed to kill all the Xeno who rebelled against humanity. And the heretical scum of Silver Millenium being banished into The Warp, to later become the Chaos Goddess. And Ver become the savior of mankind, as without his contribution, the Primarch would not exist and Vivio Heresy would have gone far worse that what originally happen. It was the 41st Millenium ever since the ascendant of Ginrai into the role of God Emperors by his father will, it was 10 millenium ever since the Illuminati conquer the Omniverse. Ver has been granted the title of God Emperors And more importantly to him, being hailed as a great hero. Often being called Vercingetorix Hero Of The Imperium Currently, Ver has been known to do experimenting on the Warp. In hope of helping Ginrai get rid of the Chaos Goddess by using their own strength against them. And with help from Kyoten, he has also made his own Rider System and has ascended into being a God Emperor-level Kamen Rider as well. However recently Ver has got an email from an organization called themselves Time Space Administrative Bureau or T.S.A.B and has claim to have been come from another Omniverse and wish to punish the Illuminati for their crime of Fascism and enslaving other people. After reading through the pile of claim and allegation against his own Imperium Of Ver and to the greater extend, the Illuminati itself. Ver has quite literally LMAO and ROTFL before sending spam mail contain nothing but horrible gory picture of him torturing various Xeno race along with the request for T.S.A.B to go *beep* themselves. It was Ver who made first contact with the T.S.A.B and unknowingly to him, it was him who sparked a war that lasted for a billion year between two Omniverse. Category:Shine Omniverse